Am Ende aller Dinge
by Ayara
Summary: Die Gedanken von Legolas während und kurz nach der Schlacht vor dem Schwarzen Tor.


**Am Ende aller Dinge**

**POC Legolas**

Einen Moment lang dachte ich, nun wäre alles vorbei. All das Leid, der Schmerz, das vergossene Blut derer, die im Kampf gefallen waren, umsonst. Doch hatte es je Hoffnung gegeben? War unsere Mission nicht schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen? Wie hatte Gandalf gesagt?

_Nur ein Narr konnte hoffen. _

Ja, das waren wir, ein kleiner Haufen Narren, die geglaubt hatten, sie könnten das Unvermeidliche abwenden. Doch wie sich nun heraus zu stellen schien, hatten wir uns alle getäuscht. Alles war umsonst gewesen und nun würden wir sterben.

All das schoss mir binnen weniger Augenblicke durch den Kopf, während ich nun hier stand. Was hatte uns zu der Entscheidung gebracht, den dunklen Herrscher persönlich heraus zu fordern? Würde Frodo es rechtzeitig schaffen, den Ring der Macht zu vernichten? Ich glaubte nicht mehr wirklich daran und im gleichen Moment schämte ich mich, dass ich so wenig Vertrauen in den kleinen, tapferen Hobbit hatte, aber es gab nichts, was mir Hoffnung schenkte.

Um mich herum herrschte ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Meine treuen Freunde hatte ich in dem Schlachtengetümmel aus den Augen verloren. Überall wo ich hinsah, waren Orks und andere abscheuliche Kreaturen, die der dunkle Herrscher in seinem Land beherbergt und gezüchtet hatte. Ich betete zu Ilúvatar, dass meine Gefährten noch am Leben waren, doch länger als wenige Sekunden hatte ich keine Zeit über ihr Schicksal nachzudenken, da ich selbst nun erheblich von scharenweise Orks bedrängt wurde. Ich schaffte es gerade eben sie mir einigermaßen vom Leib zu halten, doch es waren so viele und sobald ich einen getötet hatte, strömten andere nach, sogleich die Lücke des Vorgängers ausfüllend. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich einen Schwerthieb auf mich zukommen, dem ich nur noch haarscharf ausweichen konnte, doch bevor ich zum Gegenschlag ausholen konnte, kam der nächste Angriff. Ich kämpfte und verlor dabei jegliches Zeitgefühl. Es war zum Verzweifeln, ein Kampf, der nur verloren werden konnte.

Die Situation erschien mir hoffnungslos und nach weiteren Minuten des Kämpfens verlor ich meinen letzten Mut. Ich wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, wollte, dass dieses sinnlose Töten endlich ein Ende hatte. Gab es noch Rettung für die freien Völker Mittelerdes? Ich wusste es nicht.

Da hörte ich auf einmal einen Ruf. "Die Adler kommen". Ich wandte meinen Blick nach oben. Hatte ich mich verhört? Doch dann sah ich es - Manwes Adler waren da, es war doch nicht alles verloren und ich spürte wie neuer Mut mich durchströmte und mein Wille zu Kämpfen und nicht Aufzugeben wieder Überhand gewann. Und dann plötzlich schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Die Adler griffen die Nazguls an und so hatten wir immerhin von oben keinen Angriff mehr zu befürchten und wir konnten uns wieder auf das Bodengeschehen konzentrieren. Da entdeckte ich Aragorn. Mein Freund befand sich in einer sehr misslichen Lage, einer der Trolls hatte ihn zu Fall gebracht und ihn mit seinem Fuß am Boden festgenagelt. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich zu ihm vorzudringen, als ein gewaltiges Beben die Erde erschütterte.

Aragorn schaffte es in diesem Augenblick wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Mein Blick fiel auf Barad-dur. Irgendetwas passierte gerade, ich konnte nicht sagen was und ob es gut oder böse war, aber etwas war im Begriff sich zu verändern. Ich kann nicht erklären, woher ich es wusste, noch wie ich auf diese Idee kam, doch war das Gefühl, welches mir dies sagte, war tief in mir drinnen. Es herrschte Totenstille und ich fragte mich, ob die anderen es auch spürten? Hatten sie auch dieses Gefühl? Ahnten sie auch, dass sich etwas verändert hatte?

Mit einem Mal schien der schwarze Turm zu schwanken, ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Konnte das wirklich sein? War es überhaupt möglich? Doch ich hatte richtig gesehen, der Turm brach in sich zusammen und das Große Auge verschwand. Mit ihm wurde eine Dunkelheit von mir genommen, die auf mir lastete, seit diese unnatürliche Finsternis am Himmel aufgezogen war, welche sich aber nun, wo der Turm zerstört war, lichtete.

Eine neue Hoffnung glomm in mir auf.Bedeutete dies, dass Frodo und Sam es tatsächlich geschafft hatten? Hatten sie den Ring in das Feuer des Schicksalsberges geworfen und somit ihre unmögliche scheinende Mission erfüllt? Es schien wirklich so zu sein, denn nun flohen auch die dunklen Kreaturen in alle Himmelsrichtungen, als würden sie wissen, dass ihr Herrscher vernichtet worden war.

Jubelnd fielen wir uns gegenseitig um den Hals, als ein neuerliches Beben kam. Der Orodruin spuckte Lava. Und die Hobbits, die nun Helden waren, waren noch in diesem Land, welches bald von heißer, flüssiger Lava überschwemmt sein würde. Würden die beiden dies überleben? Eine Angst um die beiden Freunde ergriff mich und an den Gesichtern der anderen erkannte ich, dass es nicht nur mir so ging. Doch in Gandalf schien ein Plan zur Rettung der Halblinge heran zureifen. Nachdem er ein paar flüchtige Worte mit Aragorn gewechselt hatte, nahm er auf dem Rücken von einem der Adler Platz und flog in Richtung Mordor, wobei ihm zwei andere Adler folgten. War das sein Plan, überlegte ich mir im Stillen verwirrt und ich war nicht alleine mit diesen Gedanken.

Und dies war in der Tat sein Vorhaben gewesen und Frodo und Sam waren gerettet worden. Der Sieg über Sauron war vor drei Tagen gewesen und Gandalfs Plan, die Hobbits mithilfe der Adler zu retten, hatte funktioniert, sehr zur Erleichterung und Freude von uns allen. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir in Sorge um Frodo, der durch die Last des Ringes sehr geschwächt worden schien und durchschlief, in einem Schwebezustand zwischen Ohmnacht und Schlaf. Sam dagegen war schon nach wenigen Stunden wieder vollauf und als dann auch noch Frodo endlich vollständig genesen war, war unser Jubel groß.

Es war als könne nichts mehr meine Freude trüben. Sauron war für immer besiegt, die Verletzten erlangten langsam, aber sicher ihre Gesundheit wieder und in wenigen Tages stand die Krönung von Aragorn bevor. Alle schienen froh zu sein und Frieden lag über ganz Mittelerde. Ein Frieden der hoffentlich noch lange halten würde...

THE END


End file.
